Weapons
This page lists all the weapons found in the games. Some are required to progress in the story, like the Hammer which is needed to detonate the explosives in the Blast the Rock! event, while others aren't. By default, all weapons are used by pressing the button and can be charged by pressing the same button. The weaker weapons that are able to stun enemies can defeat them while charged up. All weapons Blackjack The is the initial weapon in both games. It is pretty weak but can defeat some enemies with one strike when charged. It has no special attributes and is used to create the Grapplejack later during the Let's Make Candy! event in the first game. Boomerang The is the weakest version of all boomerangs found in the series and and can only stun most enemies while being uncharged, much like the Blackjack. Like other all boomerangs, it has the ability to grab various items that are out of range; such as jewels, fruits and most notably the key piece in the Painting of a Big Key? event that can be found while riding the platform-elevator. In the first game, it can be found in a hundred year old treasure chest above the cacti in the Forest of 100 Flowers once the Beginner's Dwarf Language event has been cleared. In the second game, it can be found lying on the net bridge leading to Waterfall of Heavens after clearing the Wind it Up! event. Grapple The allows Tomba to swing through areas that are lacking platforms by attaching the grapple into a ceiling, platform or object above him. It is useless against enemies, but can be attached to some flying enemies, like the flying Pigs in the Lava Caves. It can be found outside the entrance to Lava Caves inside a treasure chest in the first game and in a Blue Treasure Chest in the Laughing Crying Forest after clearing Take the Grapple! in the second game. Stone Boomerang The is a stronger version of the Wooden Boomerang that can defeat some enemies in one strike. Two Stone Boomerangs can be tossed at the same time. Like the Wooden Boomerang, this weapon can be used to grab items out of reach. This weapon is only found in the first game. It can be found inside a thousand year old treasure chest inside the room of the leftmost door in the south side of Haunted Mansion. Iron Boomerang The is a stronger version of the Stone Boomerang that can also defeat enemies with one strike. Four Iron Boomerangs can be tossed at the same time. Like the Wooden and Stone Boomerangs, this weapon can be used to grab items out of reach. This weapon is only found in the first game. It can be found inside a million year old treasure chest on a ledge in the second part of Phoenix Mountain. Grapplejack The Grapplejack or is the Blackjack and the Grapple combined together into a weapon that can be used to swing around and defeating enemies. It can be obtained when completing the Power Up for Tools!? event in Tomba! and is obtained in the Tower of Wisdom in Tomba! 2. Ice Boomerang The has the same strength as the Wooden Boomerang, but can freeze and sometimes stun fire enemies. This weapon is only found in the second game. It can be found in Pipe Area and is essential to progress in the game. Hammer The is a short ranged weapon which is mainly used to press switches. This weapon is only found in the second game. This weapon is obtained in the Look for the Hammer! event and is needed in future primary events. Fire Hammer The has the same strength as the regular Hammer, but can melt and stun ice enemies. This weapon is only found in the second game. It is obtained in the Bring the Big Sack! event in Kujara Ranch and is essential to progress in the game. Pig Ball The is an event related weapon. It is used to shrink different kinds of Pigs for the Ball to the Pigs event and is ineffective against other enemies. This weapon is only found in the second game. Torch Hammer The is a stronger version of Fire Hammer and can defeat most enemies in one hit. Obtained in Tower of Strength. It can break the stone blocks in Ranch Summit. This weapon is only found in the second game and is not essential to complete the game. Glacier Boomerang The is a stronger version of Ice Boomerang and can defeat most enemies in one hit. Obtained in Tower of Courage. This weapon is only found in the second game and is not essential to complete the game. Table of weapons Category:Equipment